Is it ok if i become a little selfish
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: It is Daisuke job as Duchess to be a replacement in time that would hinder Alice progression to finish the story. It is his soul purpose and he is ok with this. He has excepted that he is a replacement but deep down has he really? ONE-SHOT darkxdai


IS IT OK IF I BECOME A LITTLE SELFISH

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN DN ANGEL OR ARE YOU ALICE?

P.S: Sorry if a part of my story offends anyone, that's just how the story goes

_Wonderland the beautiful world that brought joy to many people who were lucky enough to venture into the rabbit hole, but that joy only last for only a moment. Each person who comes through that rabbit hole is known as Alice. The one who travels around wonderland to complete the game to truly be the real Alice. There have been many of those who have come to be crowned the title of Alice but none have succeeded. So far there have been only 48 Alice and there is gossip going around wonderland about the 49__th__ Alice. People say this Alice will it make to the very end, and the Duchess couldn't agree more. Then again this Alice was different from the rest, this Alice was a boy. He had so much energy and determination than the others did when they met the Duchess. Right now he was sitting and talking with the 49__th__ Alice in a way that the 48__th__ and the others never let him do. The previous ones would call him a freak because of the clothing he wore. It wasn't his fault that he was chosen to hold the title and role of Duchess, which includes dressing a Duchess too. This Alice was truly different. Just Alice aura alone gave cheer to wonderland like the original Alice did long ago. However the aura of Alice brought trouble to wonderland the Duchess._

_**DAI POV**_

The ground starts causing everything to fall from there original places. Picture frames on the ground with cracks running down them. My sets of china falling over shattering against the unforgiving floor. The rumbling of the ground was followed by many crashes and screams coming from outside. Then all of a sudden a booming voice that was all too frightening familiar to me echoed through wonderland.

'_**ALICE! ALICE! WHERE IS MY SWEET ALICE?!'**_

My eyes grew wide at that voice. I felt my heart stop for a couple of second before I calmed down to realize my hands were trembling for a moment. I turn my head to the window facing the Plaza, and there he was. The one that was destroying the plaza and hurting all those innocent Wonderlanders. I looked over to Alice to see his eye glued to the figure causing mass destruction. That figure is a mass of distortions, the waste of wonderland. That figure was my h-husband, the Duke.

"You have to leave, now!" I rushed over to Alice taking his hand pulling him to the door where Krad was waiting. "Krad I need you to take Alice somewhere safe for a while. I have work to do." I say softly hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

"Wait! What don't tell me you are going to go face that thing? It said my name not yours. Anyway isn't this my challenge to become Alice. "Alice struggled in Krad grip. I dismiss the fear from my eyes to look directly into Alice blue eyes. They are so calming those eyes of his. I folded my hands in front of me then put on my best smile I could muster. Apparently it was a good enough smile because Alice stopped struggling and just stared at me.

"It ok Alice I'm just going to talk to my husband or as you have called him 'that thing'." He looks at me as if I have grown two heads while trying to digest this new information. The only thing that came out was a small whisper of _what? "_Yes 'that thing' is my husband Alice" I tried to giggle to lighten the mood.

"But you still can't go out there. It's too dangerous. Anyway he called for Alice!" He said snapping put of his shock. "Exactly, he called for Alice and that is me." I said leaving him confused. There was silence letting the sentence linger in the air. I made eye contact with Krad as my servants came into the room. Krad nodded his head taking Alice shock as a chance to drag him out my home the servants following. This left my alone giving me a chance to drop my smile into a thin line gazing outside.

"You know you're not cute when you make that face, mistress." A voice said calmly but still making me jump turning towards the speaker of the voice showing my wonderful Cheshire cat leaning against the wall besides the entry. "DARK!, you scared me there." I put my smile back on. "Sorry I can't stay a talk, but I have things to do that a lowly cat like you wouldn't understand." I said walking past him, but he gripped my arm pulling my back to push me against the wall he was leaning against. I look around for an exit but find there's no escape from Darks capture. I raise my gaze to his intense purple eyes as stares into my red eyes.

"You don't have to go mistress, master is calling for Alice" he says in quite tone as his eyes soften as if pleading something from me. "He's going through another one of his moments where he needs Alice to sooth his obsession" "Dark you know better that I am the substitute for Alice making me Alice. When the Duke is in need of Alice I am here for him so Alice can continue the story without this interference." I tried to push Dark away but he never moved. "Just don't go please. I don't want to see you like 'that' again" He said pulling me into a hug. I seemed as the seconds went by his grip got tighter. I let out a soft sigh letting recalling the grotesque state I come to after dealing with the Duke. It sent shivers down my spine but soon forgotten remembering I'm in the warm embrace of my darling Cheshire cat. I pull myself from the warm embrace looking back into his eyes. "I have to go no matter what. It is my duty as Duchess."

"B-but you can't you're always getting hurt. Damn it Daisuke screw your duties for once. What would happen if your body can't handle this anymore? Did you ever think about that huh? Your body still has marks on them that you may be able to hide from the others but not me." His eyes narrowed from rage at me. "Dark list-"

"No you listen. What if this time you end up dead Daisuke? I couldn't live knowing that you're not here. If it will stop you from going then fine. I love you Daisuke! I lov-"

I place my hand against his cheek to silence him. "No matter what you say I have to go now. It is my duty as replacement Alice." His raged died as his ears slowly flattened against his head. "Anyway Dark it would be painful if I'd love you" I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. With that I slipped between Dark and the wall towards the exit. "Now I bid you a farewell Cheshire.

**NO ONE POV**

The Duchess calmly walked up to the mass of waste with a sweet smile painted upon his face. He opened his arms up widely to welcome the oncoming mass of waste calling out "Duke! It's me Alice. Welcome home, I've been waiting for you." The mass stopped in front of the Duchess examining the maybe Alice.

"_**ALICE!" **_It roared .

"Yes I'm Alice you've been looking so hard for. Come show I can you my love." The Duchess eyes dull but smile never fading as the mass hovers over the Duchess before engulfing him into darkness and waste. There was so much negative energy that the Duchess wasn't sure if he will make it out alive. He felt his energy draining telling him he won't make it out alive.

**DAISUKE POV**

'So I really am going to die this time. I hope Alice makes it this time to end this crazy story. Since I'm going to die anyway I just have one of request of the white rabbit if you can hear me. Tell my darling Cheshire cat that I truly love him' I felt myself submit the eerie touch of death.

"DAI!" a voice called out to me. "DAISUKE! Wake up, time to go home" I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I crack on eye one for it to be flooded by light. My eyes adjust to the light taking in the scene in front of me to recall where I am and what happened. It then hit me I'm in my classroom being the last one to leave because of cleaning duty put I guess I fell asleep.

"Daisuke come on we need to go ho-" I cut him off by sealing my lips over his. He's shocked at first but soon returns it. I sigh into the kiss letting my arms wrap around his neck as his go around my waist. I pull back slowly laying my head on his chest recalling my strange dream. "What brought that on? I never took you as one to be aggressive with kissing in our relationship" I stay silent for a while think of an answer.

"I just wanted to be a little selfish is all" I say into his chest. I feel the vibrations of his chuckles. "Ok if you say so" He bends his head down to kiss the top of my head.


End file.
